Who Will Love Me For Me?
by Forever or Never
Summary: FIN. Ichinose Tokiya/HAYATO hates everything; people who goes for the looks, not for their personality. He hates faking every little thing just for his stupid HAYATO fans. He hates faking a smile and hates it even more when he has to force his eyes to open wider. Tokiya hates talking in a high voice. He hates HAYATO. But he does love something...or someone. Nanami Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Haruka's hair is longer. It stops around her waist/mid back. Sorry if it sounds too out of character.

**Who Will Love Me For Me?**

**Song-shot: What Love Really Means by JJ Heller**

**Quote:**

_**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become?**_**I**_**will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**-JJ Heller – What Love Really Means**_

"Kyaa! Hayato-sama!" the crowd cheered as Ichinose Hayato-no, Ichinose _Tokiya _walked off of the stage. His huge fake smile faltered right when he stepped off the stage. Albeit he was part of STARISH as Tokiya, his fans still think that Hayato is Tokiya's older twin. And he hated that.

Tokiya wiped his face with a cold towel offered from the crew, cooling down his sweaty face from singing too energetically. His fans really push him to the limits sometimes. I mean, jumping up and down, smiling all the time, practically yelling instead of singing, and fist pumping every ten seconds. He preferred to sing Nanami's soothing, slow songs instead of other songs that his manager suggested.

After the popular idol changed into a loose collar shirt and dark jeans, he sat comfortably on the couch provided. He browsed the internet on his phone, hoping to find something interesting to do.

He leaned his head against his fist, sighing in exasperation. Tokiya chugged a few bottles water down, too engrossed with Tumblr, finding many images of his 'twin brother'.

-Knock Knock-

"Ichinose-san?" a soft spoken person started, their voice as soft as their knock.

"Come in!" Tokiya called out to the person.

The door gently swung open, the rusty hinges screeching loudly. A certain pink haired composer waltzed in, holding a small paper bag designed with little pink and purple flowers. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a purple blouse, and black flats with a small bow at the toes. Her long and silky hair was braided to the side, a small flower clip placed on the side of her head, accenting her fancy hair style.

'_Whoa, she looks so casual…' _Tokiya thought, ogling slightly at the pinkette. '_It looks good on her…'_

Haruka noticed his staring and blushed, avoiding his eyes. "If you were wondering, Tomo-chan forced me to wear this…" she said quietly, careful not to ruin her pink lip gloss as she bit her bottom lip anxiously while staring down at her feet.

"Oh, well…. You look great." He complimented, smiling gently at her; a smile that only Haruka can see.

She smiled back, flashing her pearl white teeth at him. "Thank you." She replied. She walked over to him, and stood right in front of him. She held out the bag and smiled again. "Here you go. I made these sweets for you."

Tokiya's eyes brightened when he saw that Haruka made these sweets for him. _Just for him._ None of his stupid fans made these sweets, no other person made these sweets instead of Nanami Haruka.

The person he secretly had a crush on.

Of course, he hid his feelings from the other members of STARISH because the rest of STARISH's feelings for her were evident. He didn't want to show his feelings since Haruka was overwhelmed by the constant gifts provided by Ren and Natsuki. Obviously, Ren surrounded her room with bouquets of roses, and Natsuki would give her 'chocolates'.

He gently took the bag and got up, wrapping his arms around her tiny form, surprising the pinkette. He was acting a_ tad _bit different today. "Thank you so much." He whispered as he leaned down towards her ear.

Haruka blushed as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. She slowly replied to the embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're welcome." She whispered back, barely audible, unable to find her own voice.

"You don't know how much this means to me." He mumbled into her shoulder, leaning his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"A-are you alright?" she quietly asked him, careful not to shift too much.

'_Wow, I finally show my gratitude and she thinks I'm crazy….' _He thought, pouting slightly. He pulled back and smiled widely at her. "I'm fine, thanks." He said, patting her head roughly, causing a few strands stick out of her head.

This time, she pouted, staring at his hand atop her head, causing her eyes to cross. The blunet chuckled, withdrawing his hand. "Aww." She feigned mad, only to be called cute.

"You're just too cute, sometimes." Tokiya chuckled, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. Haruka obediently sat down next to him, trying to tame the blush that spread all over her cheeks. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage as she took silent deep breaths.

'_He called me cute…..He called me cute….' _Haruka panicked, _'Why am I freaking out?! Shinomiya-san always calls me cute….'_

'_I….I called her cute…. This is bad….really bad…. What am I supposed to do?!' _Tokiya screamed inside his head, although he looked completely normal on the outside.

Tokiya, finally noticing her quiet yet noticeable heaving, placed a comforting hand on top of her knee. "Are you okay?" he asked her, trying to catch her eyes.

The pinkette nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, flashing him a grin.

The idol smiled back at her and peeked into the bag. The aroma of cookies and mini cakes suddenly filled the room when Tokiya opened the plastic container of sweets. "Whoa, did you make all of these by yourself?" he awed, staring at the colorful assortments of goodies.

Haruka proudly nodded and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, yeah. I was so excited about your 'HAYATO' concert-"

After those specific 'H' and 'C' words were mentioned, Tokiya dozed off. _'Hayato's concert….' _He bitterly thought, his grin slightly fading. His facial expression went from pure happiness to emotionless.

"-en I realized that Hayato's really you so I made even more sweets than I had intended to make." Her voice suddenly brought him back to reality. "I just wanted to congratulate you for always working hard. For working hard as a member of STARISH and being Hayato at the same time." She added, patting his shoulder.

Tokiya's slight frown cracked into a small grin. He opened up the container and bit into the cookie, stuffing the remaining pieces into Haruka's mouth. "Thanks." He smiled as his cheeks turned pink.

Haruka's flushed face returned the smile as she slowly chewed on the soft and warm treat.

'_I just gave her an indirect kiss….' _Tokiya thought. He chuckled when he saw Haruka trying to sneak another treat. Said girl suddenly stopped what she was doing as she heard Tokiya laugh. Her cheeks – once again – turned to a lovely hue of pink….just like her hair. "Here, we'll share." Tokiya said after he finished laughing, placing the plastic container between their bodies.

"Ne, ne, Ichin-"

"Tokiya." He interrupted.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the right. She blinked a few times, adding more cuteness to her already-cute attitude.

Tokiya blushed lightly, coughing so the atmosphere wouldn't be as…..awkward. "Call me Tokiya. Not Ichinose anymore, but Tokiya." He explained, looking away in embarrassment. _'Well, if she can call Kurusu-kun Syo, then why can't she call me Tokiya?' _He asked himself, hoping to relieve himself.

Haruka giggled, sending the 'Kawaii Bar' flying into space. She's just TOO cute! "Okay, Tokiya-kun!" she exclaimed, clapping quietly with her two index fingers, which made Tokiya blush further. "If I can call you Tokiya, then call me Haruka."

"Sure." He agreed casually, hoping not to embarrass himself any further. "Oh yeah, what were you going to say?"

-Poof-

Haruka's face went from normal to blushing red. Tokiya smirked. "U-um….a-anno, ummmm…." She started, bringing her knees to her chest. "I-"

-Knock Knock-

"Ichinose-san, it's time for your autograph si-" the person caught himself to see the situation the two were in. A pretty girl blushing while the famous idol was smirking slightly. "-Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Did I interrupt something?" the guy bowed his head and stayed put.

Haruka shook her head. "No, it's okay…"

"Go on." Tokiya urged the young man.

The guy stood up and cleared his throat. "You have an autograph signing in five minutes. You should change now." He warned, leaving the popular idol and his…..guest….alone.

Tokiya groaned, throwing his head back and rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Man…" he moaned, sighing. He turned towards Haruka and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Nana- I mean, Haruka. But I have to do this for the 'Hayato' fans." He said, rolling his eyes.

Haruka shrugged, giggling. "It's totally fine, Tokiya-kun." She said, getting up. She cleaned up their area and dusted off her pants. "Well, you need to change, right?" he nodded. "Okay, then I must leave." She said, bowing. She left the treats in the bag on top of the glass coffee table.

"Oh, riiiiiiight….." he said, stretching. He took a sip of his water and waved 'bye' to Haruka. "You can come by later on, if you want."

"I will!" she called out, walking out of his changing room. And no, they weren't talking _alone _in the _changing _room. They were _casually talking alone _in his relaxing room thingy…yea.

"OH, AND THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" he yelled once more, receiving a faded out 'no problem' from the pinkette.

Tokiya chuckled as he changed back into the frilly costume, spiking up his hair once again by flipping his hair multiple times. Flipping it only made his hair look weirder. **(A/N: I went on **_**Uta no Prince-Sama wikia**_** and found out that Hayato's outfit is frilly and his hair is spikier)** So, the famous blunet ran his hand through his silky blue hair, making his hair spiky.

The idol walked over to a mirror and practiced smiling and opening his eyes wider. "Man, that hurts…" he mumbled, trying to smile a little wider. He even tried to open his eyes by prying them open with his fingers. He made a disgusted face at his own reflection. "I look like a stalker rapist…"

-Knock Knock Knock-

"Hayato-sama, time's up." A person reported to him.

"Okay, I'm on my way nya~!" he replied, using his 'Hayato' voice. Tokiya was about to leave but he stuffed a small cookie in his mouth before he abandoned the room.

XXX

"Kyaa, Hayato-sama, please sign my forehead!"

"Hayato-sama, can I have your autograph?"

"Hayato-sama, sign my phone! Right across the screen!"

"Hayato-kun, please, sign my vase!"

"Hayato-sama, kyaa! Sign my stuffed animal!"

"Hayato-kun! Sign my baby!"

"Oha~ Yahho! Of course, minna-san~!" he replied in a high pitched voice. He signed his initials across a forehead, a notebook, a phone, a vase, a stuffed animal, and a…..human being.

"Kyaa! You're so kawaii, Hayato-kun~!" the crowd squealed, trying to get closer to him. The security guards created a barrier around him, but left a _tiny _hole for fans to meet him.

"Sign my…." And the requests went on and on….

XXX

Haruka stood to the side, smiling as Tokiya 'happily' signed each and everyone's possessions. "I feel so bad for Tokiya-kun." She shook her head while chuckling lightly, disappearing into the shadows.

The pinkette carefully walked towards Hayato's dressing room, careful not to attract too much attention. Haruka flicked on the lights and plopped down on the couch, trying to stifle her laughter. "He's gonna be so surprised…." She whispered to herself, popping a cookie into her mouth.

XXX

"Bye bye, Hayato-kun~!" a ten year old girl exclaimed, leaving the building with her arm linked around her mother's.

"Bye bye, nya!" he replied, smiling. When the doors closed, the guards left him and so did his smile. The blunet trudged to his dressing room, opening the door. He was surprised to see the lights still on. "What? Did I leave the lights on?" he asked himself, looking around the room suspiciously.

He started to undress, undoing the buttons and messing up his hair by flipping it crazily. After he took off his shirt, he slipped on a loose V-neck shirt. Then he started with his pants…

"Eep!" he heard a little squeak coming from his couch. He arched an eyebrow, walking cautiously towards the sofa. He lifted one of the cushions to see Haruka curled up into a ball, blushing. "S-surprise!" she giggled nervously.

Tokiya's mouth dropped as he stared at the pinkette. He buttoned up his pants again and blushed slightly. "W-when did you- how long were y- huh?" he stammered, walking over to her.

"I got here while you were signing your thingies and I was here for five minutes max." she answered, crawling out from under the cushions. She took the cushion from his hands and placed it down. She sat down on the couch and stretched. "How was it?"

Tokiya still stared at her, trying to process what he had seen. He slowly sat down next to her and looked ahead. "I-it was good."

"Nope." Haruka said immediately, popping the 'p' while closing her eyes.

Tokiya glanced at her, giving her a questioning look. "What do you mean, 'nope'?" he mimicked in a high voice, using the quotation marks.

"You weren't having fun. It wasn't good. You were faking that smile. You hated every second of it. You're tired, exhausted." She rambled. "All in all, the signing wasn't 'good', it was terrible." She placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to lean back. "You need to rest." She urged.

"But I have-" he tried to get up but she pushed him back. This time, she forced his head onto her lap, staring down into his deep, grey-blue eyes. She leaned forward, their faces almost touching.

"I will not take 'no' as an answer." She growled, digging her nails into his shoulders to keep him down.

He winced, nodding slightly. "Yes, Haruka."

The pinkette let go of his throbbing shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, Tokiya-kun!" Then, she did the unexpected. She kissed him. On the cheek, that is. She pressed her lips against his cheek for at least three seconds.

Some of her light pink lip gloss left their mark on his cheek as she pulled back, her face flushed as her heart started beating faster. She looked away, staring at the clock hanging on the wall.

'_I'm so stupid! WHY DID I DO THAT?!' _the composer screamed in her head, mentally banging her face against a brick wall.

Tokiya's eyes were wide and his cheeks were red; the perfectionist, Tokiya, was _blushing_. Oh, and his heart was hammering against his chest as if it were to pop out of his body.

'_She…..she just….she just…..just kissed….me.' _Tokiya thought, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming of another Haruka x Tokiya dream.

None of them said anything. Haruka kept looking at the clock while Tokiya tried to rest in her lap. Awkward, indeed.

**5 Awkward and Silent Minutes Later….**

"Tokiya-kun, I'm sorry." Haruka mumbled, biting her nails nervously as she gathered up the courage to look away from the clock and look at him.

The blunet was asleep. He shifted onto his side, burying his face into her tiny stomach. Ever so slowly, Tokiya brought his hands up and embraced her. As he moved, strands of his silky blue hair fell on his face.

Haruka smiled and brushed the hairs away with her fingers. She leaned her head against her fist as her elbow propped her face up. She closed her eyes, running her hand through Tokiya's hair before she fell fast asleep.

XXX

This might become a story based on a song. Review if you want me to continue.

**2 things:**

**1 – UTA NO PRINCE SAMA SEASON 3 IS COMING OUT IN 2015! YES! I've been waiting for this moment! I've also been dreaming about it, too. ;D**

**2 – I'm so sorry for taking forever on updating 'Queen Considerate'. It's just so awkward writing about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to continue it since a special someone by the name of _Oni Eve (and more) _wants me to continue. Thanks so much for the reviews, minna-san! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Haruka's hair is much longer, up to her waist. VERY OOC! Leave now if you have OOC-ness, please! I don't want someone to review that it's too OOC because I'm too sensitive.

**Who Will Love Me For Me?**

**Song-shot: What Love Really Means by JJ Heller**

**Quote:**

_**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become?**_**I**_**will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**-JJ Heller – What Love Really Means**_

Tokiya blinked, waking up from his slumber. The blunet rubbed his eyes while trying to get up and stretch but was forced back down by an arm into Haruka's lap. Tokiya looked up to see her asleep, snoring lightly. He snickered, waking himself up even more. The blunet continued to stare at her sleep, taking in her beautiful features; her silky long hair, her smooth toned skin, her soothing yet playful voice, and her alluring eyes.

Then he realized, the pinkette looked _really_ uncomfortable; leaning her head at a ninety degree angle while her back was crooked. Her right arm was resting on top of Tokiya's collarbone while her left arm propped her head up, creating a weird angle for her neck. Man, she's going to have a bunch of aches when she wakes up.

'_She looks so cute when she's sleeping…' _Tokiya thought, smiling genuinely up at her but then frowned. _'I made her sleep like this…' _Tokiya slowly slipped out of her grasp and gently shook her body, earning a moan.

"2 more minutes…" she mumbled, shifting so that she occupied the whole couch. She curled into a ball, snuggling her head into the corner, ruining her once perfect hair in the process. Tokiya chuckled, checking the time. 10:45 AM.

'_Whoa, it's late….' _He took note of the time, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth while shaking his head.

"Haruka, wake up," Tokiya cooed, hovering above her. "It's 10:45." He added in a scolding voice.

"Hmmm…." She groaned, covering her eyes with her arm. Her long hair was still tied in a fancy braid but many strands stuck out, looking disheveled. "I don't care…."

"You should, Haruka. If you don't wake up in the next thirty seconds, I'll have to shake you as hard as I can." He warned, poking her cheeks. She groggily swatted his hands away, earning a low chuckle.

"Alright!" she said in a sleepy tone. She opened her bright eyes, but quickly covered her orbs. "Too bright! Too bright!" she hissed, scrunching up her nose.

Tokiya stared plainly down at her, raising a brow at her current state. She was more….playful and not as perfect. "Oi, Haruka, I'm gonna for-"

"I'm up!" she interrupted, rolling over. And since she was sleeping on a _couch_, she fell over the edge and fell on the floor with a 'thud'. "Eep!" she squeaked to the sudden hard contact. She playfully glared at Tokiya. "Tokiya-kun! You should've at least made sure I wasn't going to fall."

"That's not my fault~!" he sang, smirking at the girl teasingly. Haruka pouted at him and huffed, getting up and dusting her jeans.

"Hmph," she said childishly.

Tokiya chuckled and ruffled her hair since he was much taller than her, "I'm sorry." He replied, leaning down towards her face. She flushed pink before looking away from him, ignoring the blunet. "Great, you're ignoring me now, aren't you?" Tokiya asked, faking a sigh.

Haruka nodded, turning her whole body away from Tokiya. "Yes." She confirmed, walking towards the window and staring out of it. She sighed, trying to make it look like she wasn't faking.

Tokiya frowned, "Fine then." He then walked towards the coffee table and ate one of her treats, making sure to blow the scent towards her. She sniffled, trying her best not to look towards Tokiya. "You want a cookie?" he asked, smirking. She slightly nodded, her cheeks red. "Well too bad." He taunted, popping a whole cookie into his mouth.

"Hey, I made those. Therefore, I can have some of my own food." She argued, skipping towards him. She reached for a treat but Tokiya held the container above her head.

"Nope." He replied, shaking his head and stepping on his tiptoes. "Haruka, you need to learn to forgive and forget."

"Fine then, I forgive you." Haruka sighed, smiling.

"Good." Then Tokiya lowered the container and set them on the coffee table. Haruka reached for a cookie and plopped it into her mouth. "Man, these are _so_ good."

"Yeah, I know. It's because I made them." Haruka replied cockily, sticking her nose in the air. She giggled when she felt Tokiya's finger jab her flat stomach.

"You're so cocky." He said, rolling his eyes as he reached for another cookie.

"You're so handsome." She replied immediately, not knowing what she just said. Tokiya froze, withdrawing his hand, cookie-less.

"…" Haruka and Tokiya blushed crimson after they both processed what she had just said.

"D-did I…..?" she trailed off in a weak voice, her eyes wide. "Did I…._just _say….that aloud?"

Tokiya slowly nodded, looking away to hide his red cheeks from her. _'She JUST called me….'_

'_I JUST called him….' _Haruka stiffly said in her head. "H-heh, um, well….. Look, I'm-"

"It's fine." Tokiya interrupted, his voice harsher than he had expected. It was supposed to sound reassuring but instead it sounded like he wanted her to shut up.

"…Sorry. About…._now_...and about last night…" she finished in a whisper, feeling tears building up in her eyes. "God d*** it!" she cursed, surprising the idol. This was the first time she had cussed in her life. And she used her first curse over an embarrassing moment she had shared with her crush.

She abruptly got up and ran out of the dressing room, slamming the door shut with a loud 'BOOM'. Tokiya looked at the door, his eyes widening in surprise. He, too, cursed under his breath and rubbed his forehead with his hands. "She thought I was mad…." He mumbled angrily at himself, pulling on his perfect, blue hair.

XXX

"God d*** it, God d*** it, God d*** it, God d*** it, GOD D*** IT!" Haruka screeched, tears streaming down her face as she ran as fast as she could towards her car. Her heels clacked loudly against the pavement as she ran for her life away from the stadium **(Forgot what it's called, sorry)**.

When she reached her car, she quickly buckled herself in and sped down the almost-empty streets. She drove through three red lights and about ten yellow-almost-turning-red lights. As she drove, she continually had to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand to keep the tears from building up and blinding her with blurriness.

"I'm such an idiot!" she hissed at herself, biting on her lip as a self-punishment. "Why?!" she said through gritted teeth. She continued to bite down on her flesh, ignoring the jolts of pain that went through her body. Then, she drew blood. She sucked on her burning lip, enjoying the taste of the metallic tasting liquid.

Haruka continued to drive while sucking the blood out of her lip, as if she was a vampire.

Her phone rang but she didn't pick up. She was too emotional to pick up her phone. Besides, she's driving. No talking on the phone while you're driving. It's the law…. Or at least I think it is…

"Kill me now. Just kill me!" she screamed once she released her lower lip, her voice heard by the drivers next to her. Passerbies could clearly see her face through her transparent windows. They could see her red eyes and cheeks, her huge frown on her face, and the embarrassment. But Haruka ignored them and continued to punish herself.

The composer slammed head against her wheel repetitively, accidentally honking her horn. "I JUST embarrassed myself in front of him and now he's so mad at me!" she yelled at herself, pulling some of her hair. "Just let me die already! I HATE SEEING PEOPLE SO MAD!" she requested, staring up at the sky. "And if someone is up there, kill me now!"

When the light turned green, she slammed her hands on the wheel and sped forward. And as if God granted her request, a truck crashed into her right side, sending her flying to the left lane, colliding with another innocent SUV driver. The truck driver stepped on his brake abruptly, his truck jerking forward, and watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

The two drivers crashed into each other, the impact sending them spinning towards the cars in front and behind them. And you know how chain reactions work; once the large SUV hit a business man's small car, he jolted backwards, and so did the car behind him.

Haruka's small car, however, hit against a huge pickup truck in front of her, causing her car to flip over. She screeched, trying to cover her head with her arms. Her windows broke as she flipped for the fifth time, the glass cutting her flesh open. Many dents formed into her car as she skidded across the road, clashing with another driver.

Once Haruka's tiny car stopped moving, she opened her eyes to see black; the asphalt beneath her. Her car had landed upside down and Haruka could already feel the blood rush down to her face. She quickly unbuckled herself, and tried to wriggle out of her car but felt pressure above her. She looked in her mirror and found that she was under someone else's car.

As the air started to get thinner, Haruka found herself wheezing. She felt the blood continuing rush to her brain. She continued to wheeze but only felt lightheaded whenever she moved.

The confined space was only getting smaller due to the large amount of pressure on top of her small, cheap car. Haruka's hear beat was picking up in speed as she felt the world come crashing down. Not only did she have weak health, but she was claustrophobic.

-BOOM-

Her car suddenly got tinier **(Did I spell that right?)**, squishing her frail body with the weight above her. "I….Love…y-you." And then she fell into unconsciousness, letting the blood in her brain get to her.

XXX

"I'm such a bastard; I'm such a bastard…." Tokiya growled, pacing back and forth in his dressing room. "If only I can control my stupid tone…" he started to pull on his hair, but then winced to the pain.

Suddenly, the TV perched on the wall turned on without a command. Tokiya glared at the TV for interrupting his business with himself. "Breaking news; a large collision in route 330, Tokyo, Japan. A truck crashed into a small sports car, sending them flying into another…"

Tokiya tried to turn off the TV so he could continue scolding himself, but the TV didn't listen to his command. "God d*** it! Turn off!" he screamed at the TV, about to throw the remote at the expensive flat screen.

"…The famous composer…." Was all the news reporters needed to gain Tokiya's attention. The blunet dropped the remote.

"Composer?!" he copied, now intrigued.

"….another car landed on top of the composer's car. The composer known as Nanami Haruka." The man finished. The news person then pointed to a screen which displayed what was happening.

About ten ambulances were there, picking up injured people and placing them on the stretcher. Five tow trucks were loading a truck, a damaged SUV, about five other small cars, and a destroyed sports car.

"As you can see this car," the man paused so he can point to Haruka's car, "was crushed. We don't know if Nanami survived the impact."

He paused once again to turn to the screen, which displayed a beaten up and bleeding Nanami. A crew of policemen and paramedics were trying to drag her body out from her car through her window.

"There was another car that landed on top of hers. Her windows broke and the dirt got into her lungs. We don't know if she can survive this crash…"

"Now, a 38 year old man…" a female reporter started.

-CRACK-

Now Tokiya actually threw the remote and the screen, creating a web of cracks that started from where the remote hit the TV.

He was breathing heavily as tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the floor. "D*** it!" he screamed, quickly changing his pants into jeans. He grabbed his keys and raced out of the room towards his car.

He drove carefully, hoping not to get into an accident and die before he could see Haruka again. When he parked in front of the dormitory, he saw the rest of the members of STARISH exiting the building with worry evident in their eyes.

"Guys, do you know what happened?" he called out to them, cupping his mouth, gaining their attention. They nodded slowly, staring at him.

"We're going to the hospital right now. Wanna come?" Syo answered, pointing to a much larger truck. Tokiya nodded and hopped out of his car and into Ren's SUV.

"Do you know what had happened?" Masato asked Tokiya as they stared out the window anxiously as Ren drove towards the hospital. "I hope that she's okay…."

"Yeah, I know what happened." Tokiya answered through clenched teeth, digging his nails into his palms.

"What?! You do? What happened?!" Syo exclaimed, staring at Tokiya intensely.

"Yeah, she was embarrassed so she left. I guess she drove too fast and a truck crashed into her." Tokiya explained, hoping that they wouldn't ask any questions such as 'why was she embarrassed?'

"Why was she embarrassed? Did you possibly do something to Lady?" Ren interjected, wagging his eyebrows at Tokiya through his mirror.

Tokiya sighed and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Well, I was trying to sound nice when I said 'I'm fine' but it sounded like s*** when I actually said it. She thought I was mad…"

"Ooh, Tokiya! You cursed!" Otoya commented, pointing at the blunet. Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"Why did you say 'I'm fine'?" Natsuki asked, intrigued.

"…She…" Tokiya blushed, hiding his face by looking out- no, squishing his head against the window.

"She…?" everybody chorused, hoping to get an answer out of him.

"She called me handsome." He replied, closing his eyes. _'Here it comes…'_

"EHHH?!" Everybody screamed, staring at the blunet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ask me later. We need to get to the hospital ASAP." Tokiya mumbled his cheeks a lovely color of pink.

"You lucky-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Syo-chan! No more bad words!" Natsuki interrupted, clamping Syo's mouth shut with his hand.

"MMPHFFF!" Syo screamed into Natsuki's hand.

"Just keep driving, Ren!" Otoya commanded, urging Ren to drive five miles per hour faster than the speed limit.

XXX

I hope that wasn't so boring. I'm sorry if it's going too fast. Yeah, I think it is going too fast. I'll fix it, promise! I'm sorry for the terrible details in the collision part. I really suck when it comes to describing things.

Anyways, I'm so sorry for confusion, spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and all that stuff. Review if you are confused or want to point anything out.

I need ideas, so please leave a message or suggestion! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews last chapter :D!

See you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks to you, I have the inspiration to write! But I have some bad news, I am overloading with Uta no Prince Sama stories! I just want to keep on writing some new stories that I'm losing my inspiration to continue my Shugo Chara story. Lol, thanks a bunch for the reviews for last chapter :D!

**Who Will Love Me For Me?**

**Song-shot: What Love Really Means by JJ Heller**

**Quote:**

_**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become?**_**I**_**will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**-JJ Heller – What Love Really Means**_

When the six boys arrived at the hospital, they all ran towards the front desk and started slamming their fists in anticipation. "Where is Nanami Haruka?" they all asked at the same time, surprising the middle aged woman.

Her eyes were wide as she pointed to the left. "R-room 294, on the second floor." STARISH started running towards the elevator but the woman yelled at them to halt. "But I have to know your relationship with Nanami Haruka first!" She called out. They sharply turned to her, causing her to fidget in her spot. "Just so I know she's going to be safe…" she added.

Tokiya, being the most worried, sprinted back to her and replied, "She's our composer." The woman jotted that down on the record sheet and smiled at him.

"I should've known. Good luck, STARISH. My daughter is a huge fan." She smiled, waving good bye to the blunet as he ran back towards the elevator.

Ren, being the most eager, kept on jabbing the 'second floor' button, hoping that the elevator would open up faster and bring them to Haruka faster. "D*** **(Sorry) **this stupid elevator." Ren cursed under his breath.

-Ding-

The elevator opened slowly, aggravating STARISH and closed slowly when they entered. This time, Otoya and Syo were jabbing the same button. "Just hurry up!" Otoya whined, his heart racing.

"You're so d***-" Syo started but was cut off by a surprisingly bold voice.

"Syo!" Natsuki interrupted, his voice strong and loud. The tall blond glared down at the shorty, his eyes as sharp as ever. "I told you, that's enough cusses!" he hissed at Syo.

Syo huffed and turned away from Natsuki. "Whatever." He growled, glaring at the small buttons mounted on the wall.

"Everybody, calm down. If you're going to panic, at least panic when we see Nanami." Masato suggested, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "We don't even know if she'll survive. Panic when we see her."

Everybody faced him and glared. "Why are you NOT panicking when this stupid elevator wouldn't hurry up?!" Otoya screamed at him, surprising everybody in the elevator. Usually Otoya was the most optimistic person out there who doesn't really get mad at anybody.

Masato opened his eyes and gave the red head a sharp look. "I am panicking on the inside. But at least stop panicking in the elevator. It'll get to the second floor-"

-Ding-

"-eventually." Masato finished, sighing as he watched everybody run down the hallway, looking for the room number 294. The traditional blunet calmly walked down the hallway and _carefully _looked at the numbers that were hanging next to the door. "Why are they so stupid?" he sighed, staring at the first door closest to the elevator; room number 294.

"Where is it?! ROOM NUMBER 294 DOESN'T EXIST!" Syo and Otoya exclaimed, grabbing a lot of attention from the lady nurses.

Tokiya kept on pulling on his hair as he continued to hunt for room 294, yelling a lot of curse words that shouldn't have been said by him.

"SUGOI! It's STARISH!" they all gasped, running towards them, their baby blue scrubs falling off of their heads.

"Oh holy s***!" Syo cursed, earning a hard slap on the back from Natsuki, who ran beside him. The shorter blond glared up at him. "F*** you **(So sorry for all the cuss words. It sounds more realistic)**"

"I told you no more curse words!" Natsuki replied in a very sweet voice. But he harshly slapped Syo upside the head, ruining his sweet demeanor. "Quit it." He snarled at Syo.

"KYAAA!" the horde of fan girls/nurses squealed, rushing towards them. The screams from the nurses grabbed more attention; the female doctors' attention. They, too, screamed after them.

"F*** this s***." Tokiya hissed at the women, startling them.

"Guys, you do realize that 294 is right here?" Masato asked them, grabbing every STARISH member's attention. They quickly ran towards Masato to get away from the fan girls. Masato opened the door just in time and let everybody in, except the fan girls.

Everybody was leaning over, their hands on their knees as they took deep breaths. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ren growled in between light pants. Ren was in the track team in middle school, so he was used to running long distances for a long time.

Masato shrugged, earning more glares from STARISH. "It's your fault for not looking at the door numbers." He replied calmly, walking passed them and towards the sleeping Haruka that had a lot of tubes up her limbs.

Dirt littered her face, as did glass shards that stuck to her battered up, once-porcelain skin. Her breathing sounded more like wheezing to them; her slow inhales and her long, deep exhales were scratchy. Her attire was ripped apart, showing a lot more skin.

"Is she alive?" Otoya asked once he had tamed his heartbeat.

"What do _you _think, Otoya?" Tokiya snapped at the red head, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Otoya raised his hands to mock surrender and shook his head. "She may be in a coma. Nobody really knows if she's going to live or die this day. All we can do is hope that she'll live on." Everybody stared at him, their eyes wide. "What?"

"When did you get so…._wise_?" Syo asked, shocked, arching his eyebrows at the guitarist.

Otoya blushed and looked away. "H-how am I supposed to know?! I only say w-wise stuff whenever I'm panicking, alright?" he retorted.

Ren snickered, shaking his head whilst whistling softly. "It's alright, Otoyan. Everybody surprises someone once in a while. Am I right?" Ren glanced at STARISH. STARISH slowly nodded in response. "You see?"

"Whatever." Otoya mumbled. "Let's just stay here until she wakes up."

"Agreed." Everybody replied. Tokiya claimed the seat next to Haruka's bed and leaned his head against the mattress. Otoya and Ren took the small couch for guest in the corner and watched Tokiya whisper incoherent words while Masato claimed the doctor's wheel chair, spinning slightly. Natsuki stood up and leaned against the wall as Syo sat crisscrossed on the tiled floor.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a panting Tomochika, Ringo, Hyuga, and the principal; Shining Saotome. "How's Haruka?" Tomochika blurted out, jumping towards the sleeping pinkette. The maroon haired girl placed her head against Haruka's chest and sighed in relief when she heard Haruka's soft heartbeat. "Thank God!"

"Haru-chan!" Ringo exclaimed as he hopped towards her. He flipped his long, pink hair, whipping Hyuga behind him.

"Watch it, Tsukimiya." Hyuga growled at the girly guy.

Ringo pouted as he continued to stare at Haruka. "Just when their career started to blossom…" Ringo whispered, twirling his silky curls between his fingers in attempt to distract himself.

"Don't act as if you're so wide." Hyuga growled at the cross dresser. He turned to STARISH and gave them all questioning glances. "What happened?"

Tomo also turned to them, glaring. "What did you do to Haruka?!" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Um…" they all answered, averting their gaze. They looked out the window except for Tokiya since his face was buried in the mattress.

"What happened to Misss Nanamiiii?" Shining asked in his usual stretched out voice. "If you don't tell meeeee, I'll have to get another compoooseeerrr."

Their heads snapped up to his sentence, their eyes filled with horror. "You wouldn't dare." Syo challenged.

Shining shrugged, taunting the idols. "If Miss Nanami won't survive, then who will compose your songs?"

"Haruka _will _survive." Tokiya interjected, shocking everybody.

"And what makes you so sure? She may be in a coma right now." Hyuga snapped at the blunet, hoping to pop his bubble of happiness.

"I am the one who put her on this bed, and I am the one who will get her out." Tokiya replied confidently. "Just you wait and see, _Ryuya-senpai_." Tokiya snarled, finally looking up to meet his teacher's eyes.

The orange haired teacher clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth while shaking his head. "What a shame; wasting your time over some girl."

"Hyuga!" Ringo scolded, following him out the room. "I apologize for his attitude. He's had a great loss." Ringo said to STARISH before he disappeared into the hallway. The remaining visitors in the room could hear Ringo lecture Hyuga about having his manners and whatnot.

"Wow, thanks for the comfort, eh?" Ren tried to lighten the mood, but it only got darker each second. Ren sighed, realizing that his sentence didn't work. "If this makes you all feel better, why don't we just stay here over the night?" he suggested.

Otoya glared at him. "That's what _I _suggested, not _you_!" he barked, pointing an accusing finger at the flirt.

Said man chuckled. "Okay, Otoyan here gets the credit for suggesting this magnificent idea."

"Very welllllll. I will let you stay here for the niiiighttt." Shining confirmed, jumping out the window. "Be there when she wakes upppp!" were the last words of Shining as he jumped onto the ladder attached to a helicopter.

"I know Haruka will wake up." Tomo said, staring at the pinkette. "Why don't you tell me the story that got Haruka into this stupid bed?" she glared at STARISH, who was fidgeting under her gaze.

"Well you see…" Natsuki started, trailing off. He smiled, "I don't really know myself!"

Tomo rolled her eyes. "Hey, we only heard the main parts from Ichinose." Masato finally said.

The best friend of Haruka turned to Tokiya and coughed. "What happened." She ordered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tokiya sighed dramatically and rubbed his forehead with his index finger. "How many times must I repeat myself?" he mumbled to himself.

"As many times as you want." Snarled Tomo sarcastically. "Tell me."

"Alright, alright." Tokiya sighed. He then turned to the rest of STARISH. "I'm going to tell some things I haven't told you, so listen. I don't want to repeat myself for a third time." Everybody nodded. "You guys know how I had a concert last night, right?"

"Yeah. Haruka was so eager to go," Tokiya pouted at Tomo's words. But she quickly added, "And make you some treats."

"Yea, so she arrived with all these treats and sweets that she had made after the concert and before the signing. So we hung out," STARISH glared at him in jealousy but he ignored it, feeling a bit happy on the insie, "But then I had the signing and she left. But _after the signing_, she came back and chilled out in my dressing room while I was at the signing."

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!" Tomochika complained, stomping her feet.

"I'm getting there!" Tokiya replied. "Anyways, when I came back, we started to talk and fool around with each other-"

"Eh? Icchi, you never told me you can be playful." Ren interrupted, smirking. He earned a whack from Masato.

"Please shut it. We all want to hear this story." Masato said to the flirt.

"So we were talking about the signing." Tokiya started. "She told me to rest but I refused so she forced me into her lap," STARISH groaned, rubbing their temples in unison as if they were getting a headache from all the fluff happening between the two. _'I'll just skip the kissing part. Too much drama.' _"So we fell asleep."

"With you on her lap." Otoya asked, just to make sure. Tokiya nodded slowly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "D***, you're so lucky!"

"Let me continue please." Tokiya requested, his patience wearing thin. "Okay, so when we woke up, which was at like ten, we were teasing each other."

"Aww, like a lover's quarrel- OW!" Ren started, earning a punch on his side. "Geez, I was just kidding." Ren mumbled, rubbing his rib cage while staring at Masato.

Tokiya sighed, "Alright, if you don't want to listen, I suggest you leave now. I'm almost getting to the point." He snapped. Nobody left or muttered a word. "Thank you. So I was complimenting her cooking because, oh God, her cooking is the best. Then she blurted out something I hadn't expected…"

"Which was…?" Tomochika urged him to continue, slapping her thighs with her hands in anticipation.

"I quote, 'you're so handsome'." Tokiya answered in a high pitched voice, his face red.

"AWWW!" Tomochika cooed after a five second silence. "You guys are so cute together!"

"Ew! That's _nasty!_" Syo spat, his cheeks pink while he shook his head in disgust.

Natsuki nudged him playfully with his elbow. "We're all saying it's nasty because we all love Haru-chan!" he cheered, smiling ear to ear.

Every man blushed, including Ren. "Don't put it out so bluntly!" Otoya huffed.

"Well, it's true. I can see it in your eyes." Tomochika approved, smirking at everyone. "Besides, I ship all of you together!"

"That's technically a slut." Ren pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"N-no! Haruka is definitely _not _a slut!" Otoya defended, jumping in front of Ren. "If anything, she's _not _a slut! She's way better than one!"

"So this is your way of confessing your love for Nanami?" Masato asked, grinning.

Otoya immediately shut up, looking down in embarrassment. "W-well, we all love her, don't we?" he quietly asked.

"…." The room was silent. Everybody was thinking about Otoya's question. Of course they all love her but they have a reputation to keep. Also, what if Shining found out? There's a 'No Romantic Relationship' rule for a cause.

"Yes." Syo admitted, sighing after.

"If Syo-chan said yes, then I'll say yes!" Natsuki exclaimed, smiling as usual.

"Well, Little Lamb is just too innocent at times that you can never stay away from her. She has this…this thing that makes you want to come to her." Ren confessed. "So…yea."

"Aww, you guys are so cute when you're confessing! I better record this and show it to-" Tomo started, pulling out her cell phone.

"No!" Syo, Otoya, and Masato shouted, interrupting her sentence. The girl paused and blinked at them.

"And why not?"

"Because! It's embarrassing!" Otoya admitted.

Tomo rolled her eyes and smirked, placing a hand on her hip once again. "You guys have to push your embarrassment away and confess to her one way or another!"

'_No, they will _not _confess…' _Tokiya thought evilly, gripping the white sheets of the mattress. He was starting to get a little possessive over Haruka.

"Just let me take a video and then I'll show it to her. That way, you guys don't have to be there when you confess to her!" Tomo suggested. "I'm a genius!" with that, she took out her phone and started recording.

"We don't even know if she'll wake up." Ren said in a stern voice. "What if she won't wake up? What if our career goes downhill from here? Without Lady, we're nothing."

"Shut up." Tokiya interjected, his voice laced with venom. He looked up at everyone, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you say that. Why have you so little faith? Do you doubt that she'll wake up?" he inquired, his voice rising with every word he said.

"Now, now, Tokiya…" Otoya tried to calm him down by placing a hand on top of his shoulder, but the furious blunet swatted it away.

"You guys have to believe that she'll wake up. Please." He said in a low whisper, slowly grabbing Haruka's limp hand.

"Got it!" Tomo exclaimed stopping the video. She smirked at the terrified look of Tokiya.

"Do NOT show that to her." he warned.

"Why not? I bet she'll be so happy when she hears you say that. Besides, _she _was the one who asked _me _to help her pick out her clothes when she met up with you." She pointed out, winking at Tokiya. "_She _was the one who baked _all _of the treats, as you well know. You guys are so blinded by your love for Haruka."

"….SHUT UP!" they scolded the maroon haired girl.

"….Why is it so loud in here?" All heads turned to Haruka, but she didn't move. Someone coughed behind them. "Why is it so loud in here?" repeated the same voice. They all turned towards the male doctor and chuckled.

"We were just….teasing each other…" Tomo trailed off, laughing nervously at the end.

The doctor smiled and placed his clipboard on the countertop next to him. "Ah, I see. Well, there's something I need to do here… So if you would please exit the room…."

"Ah! Right, let's go!" Tomo answered, running out of the room. Everybody exited the room, staring back at Haruka.

"Let's hope she's not in a coma." Everybody said as they took confusing turns leading to the waiting room on the second floor. They sat down on the blue, plush chairs, hoping that time would speed up so that they could hear the results.

**Time Skip – Ten Long Minutes Later…**

The doctor slowly walked towards the group, his face straight as ever.

"Okay, now's the time to panic." Masato whispered to them. Everybody's muscles tensed as the doctor stopped in front of them.

"Yeah, now you tell us… I've been panicking all day today!" Otoya hissed at the calm blunet, leaning over in hope.

"Nanami Haruka is…."

XXX

Haha, left you on a cliff hanger. Sorry. Yeah, it took an hour to make this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews last time.

Sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes, misusage of words, and confusion. Please leave a review if you have any problems. Leave some ideas, too. What do you think?

Please pick one –

**A: Make Haruka wake up  
B: Make Haruka go into a coma**

I will start working on the next chapter when I have enough reviews to continue :D! BAI!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo peeps, I feel so happy :D! I really appreciate your kind reviews from last chapter. And man, letter 'A' really is popular…because no one chose letter 'B'.

**Letter A – 6**

**Letter B – 0**

But guys, don't you think this story is going way too fast? I mean, first chapter; Tokiya and Haruka go on a first name basis. Second chapter; she gets into an accident. Third chapter; she's either in a coma or she's awake.

I hope this doesn't go too fast for you guys. And I'm so very sorry if it does. I'm trying to make you guys happy :D! If you have a problem with the story, please PM to tell me!

Oh, and (I think) someone asked 'where is Cecil'? Yea, I'm sorry to tell you but he's not here. I'm so sorry! I know it doesn't really match with the setting but….I'M SO SORRY!

**Warning: This is going to be a bit longer so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri or else I'd make Haruka choose someone. Haruka's hair is longer and this story is so OOC! Please do not comment 'I hate it' if you do not like it. **

**Who Will Love Me For Me?**

**Song-shot: What Love Really Means by JJ Heller**

**Quote:**

_**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become?**__**I**__**will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**-JJ Heller – What Love Really Means**_

"_Nanami Haruka is…"_

"IS…?" They all screamed, urging the doctor to continue. STARISH and Tomochika almost fell off their chairs from leaning over so much. They slapped their knees with their fists, hoping he'd tell them right away.

"Nanami Haruka is…-" the doctor started, taking a deep breath.

"Quit repeating yourself and just spit it out!" Tokiya snapped, glaring at the man. "We want to know whether she's awake or not!"

"Yea!" Everybody agreed their brows furrowed in hope. They aren't surprised by Tokiya's sudden outbursts anymore since it's evident that he has feelings for her. Heck, everybody does.

"I was getting there!" the doctor replied, "Nanami Haruka is…awake." STARISH and Tomo let out a sigh of relief as they leaned back into their chairs, gasping for air.

"Really?!" Tomo squealed, her pursed lips breaking into a wide smile that reached both of her eyes. "Can we go and see her?!" The doctor was about to reply but was almost pushed over by everybody hopping out of their seats.

They all rushed towards the room but were called back to their seats by many male nurses. "Wait, Nanami-san is in a fragile state. It is better if only one of you go alone, alright?" the doctor warned.

Tomo's shoulders slumped forward as she huffed. She then turned to STARISH and glared. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"Eh? Why aren't you going in first?" Otoya asked, staring at the girl. "You're her best friend."

Tomo rolled her eyes and picked her nails. "It's obvious that she wants to see you guys before me. Haven't you heard of 'save the best for last'?" she smirked teasingly. "So? Who's going first?"

The members of STARISH stared at each other, asking each other with their eyes. "I'll go!" Otoya announced, skipping towards Haruka's room.

**(You can skip if you want until you see another bolded sentence. There will be a bolded sentence before Quartet Night's visit if you want to read it. Tokiya's visit will be after Quartet Night's)**

Slowly, the red haired idol opened the door, poking his head inside. There sat Haruka, trying to fix her hair with her pale hands. Otoya pushed the door further, the hinges creaking. Haruka turned to the door and smiled. "Ittoki-kun!" she gasped, smiling tiredly.

"Hey, Nanami." He greeted in a shallow voice. He mentally shook his head as he sat down on the metal stool beside her. "We were so worried about you…" he trailed off, staring intently into her dull, gold eyes.

She stared back, "Ah, sorry for making you guys worry about me. I shouldn't have wished to die…" she thought aloud to herself, combing her dirty hair with her fingers.

"EH?!" he gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. "You wishedto _die_?" he screeched, jumping up to his feet.

Haruka abruptly placed her index finger over her lips and hissed, "Shh! You're gonna make everybody else worry even more! I don't want to cause any more trouble for you guys!" Although her words her sharp and her eyes were narrowed down at the red head, her broad smile told him that she was happy that everybody cared.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered, plopping down on the stool once again. "Oh, man, you should've seen Tokiya!" he shook his head, grinning. Haruka stiffened, unnoticed by him as he continued. "He was faithful that you'd wake up! To be honest, it was….. Nanami?" he looked at her and saw how her lips quivered, and how her eyes formed tears. "…Oh, did I touch a sensitive spot?" she didn't move. "I'm sorry." He was about to get up but Haruka grabbed his wrists desperately.

"Please…..don't go yet…." She whispered, tears sliding down her scratched face. "I don't want anyone to leave me…" she added, bringing his hand into her chest. She sobbed, some tears dropping onto his hands.

Otoya blushed crimson as he sat back down, trying to think of a way to comfort her. "O-oh, u-um, sure. I-I'll stay… But everybody else wants to see you."

Her head shot up as he said the last part, "Then save Tokiya-kun for last. It'll probably take the longest." She requested, blinking innocently up at him.

"A-alright." He stammered, fixating his eyes on her bruised body. "Are you okay?"

Haruka stared down at her body and shrugged. "Right now, I'm so numb. I can't feel a thing." She mumbled, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry," she let go of his wrist. Otoya felt the heat leave him and he pouted. "You can go back now…" she whispered.

"S-sure, who do you want to see next?"

"I could use some cheering up…" she trailed off, a small smile forming.

"Natsuki it is."

"Thanks so much, Ittoki-kun." She smiled up at him, watching as he left her room.

He glanced at her over his shoulder and flashed a grin. "No problem." And then he left the room.

XXX

Outside of room 294, everybody was fidgeting, thinking of things to say to Haruka. The members of STARISH were all thinking the same thing; _is this the time to confess my feelings?_

When the door creaked open, all heads whipped towards Otoya. "Well? How'd it go? Did she lose her memory? Does she hate me? How is she? Is she okay?" Tokiya asked Otoya really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Tokidoki." Otoya teased, chuckling as he gently patted the blunet's shoulders.

Tokiya gave him the death glare and whacked him on the head, slapping his hands away from his broad shoulders. "I told you; don't call me that!"

"Okay, fine then, I won't tell you what happened in there." Otoya taunted, crossing his arms and walking towards Natsuki.

Tokiya sighed loudly, following the red head. "Fine. Just tell me what happened."

Otoya smirked and stuck his nose up in the air, triumphantly. "There is one thing she asks of you, Tokidoki."

"….and that is…?" he urged the red head, gesturing for him to continue.

"She wants to speak to you last. Got that, Tomo?" he replied, glancing at the maroon haired girl.

She looked up from her nails and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right, because in her mind, 'Ichinose-san in the best!'" she hissed sarcastically, saying the last part in a voice that sounded like Haruka.

Everybody chuckled at her and then faced Otoya. "Who does she want to see next?" Ren smirked. _'Of course, me.' _He thought cockily. He started to walk towards the door but was stopped by the shortest member of STARISH; Syo Kurusu.

"It's not you, Ren." Syo growled, glaring at the flirt. "Why would she want to see _you_?" he snarled.

Ren's smirk slowly faltered as he turned around and walked straight up to Syo. "What's that, Shorty?" he snapped, bending forward to 'reach' his height. He cupped his ear with his hand and leaned in. "I didn't hear you…" he taunted.

That only infuriated Syo. The blond _hated _being called 'short' and 'cute' and 'petite' and 'adorable'. "I said, why would she want to see _**you**_?!"

Ren glared down at him and scoffed. "Because, I actually show my love for Lady. I don't even think she loves you." He spat, leaning back to his regular height. By now, they were in the center of attention. Ren sharply turned to Otoya, who flinched. "Who does she want to see next?" he demanded.

"N-N-N-Natsuki." Otoya stuttered, jumping behind Tokiya in fear. "Please don't hurt me." He squeaked, earning a laugh from Tomo.

"YAY!" Natsuki cheered, jumping up from his seat. The cheerful blond gained a lot of glares but he ignored it, running towards room 294. "With me good luck, minna-san!" he yelled, bursting into the room.

"Ah! Shinomiya-san!" Haruka gasped as the door slammed open, revealing Natsuki.

"Yahoo, Haru-chan~!" he sang, jumping to her side. "Are you A-Okay?" he asked loudly, his voice echoing down the hall. She was sure STARISH and Tomo could hear his voice crystal clear. She even heard a soft 'oh my gosh, talk quieter!' from someone.

"I-I'm fine, Shinomiya-san. What about you?" she replied politely, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"I'm doing great!" he chimed, "But…" he trailed off, his voice losing its happiness. "I was worried sick about you."

Haruka blinked slowly at his sudden change but nonetheless giggled. "Thanks and sorry for worrying you guys."

"Yosh, well, I've got nothing else to say, but here!" Natsuki's original happy voice returned as he pulled out a small Piyo keychain from his pocket. "You can have it."

Haruka's dull eyes sparkled at the sight of the small gift. She quickly grabbed it out of his hands and held it close to her chest. She looked up at Natsuki and smiled brightly. "Thanks so much, Shinomiya-san!" she beamed, hugging his arm.

Natsuki smiled as she let go of his arm. "Well, there are other people waiting to talk to you, ne?"

"Yes." She replied, playing with her keychain.

"Who do you want to see next?"

"Syo-kun, please." She answered, engrossed with the small yet meaningful object.

"Alright…" Natsuki trailed off, skipping out of her room. "SYO-CHAN! YOU'RE NEXT!"

Haruka giggled at him and sighed, "Arigato, minna." She whispered, tucking the yellow duck into her jean's pockets. "Hm… I wonder when I'll get to change…"

XXX

"SYO-CHAN! YOU'RE NEXT!" everybody heard Natsuki's voice bounce off the white walls of the hospital. Ren sharply glared at the smirking blond as Syo trotted towards the room.

"You see, Ren? She doesn't want to see you." He snapped, disappearing into the room. When the door closed, the elevator beeped. The doors slowly opened, revealing three men dressed casually.

"We heard about Haru-Haru!" a brunet exclaimed, walking towards the remaining members of STARISH.

"Reiji!" Otoya gasped, staring at the man.

"Wassup?" Reiji asked. He was wearing a white shirt that had a British flag imprinted on his chest and the words "My Girl" under it. "How's Haru-Haru?"

"She's….awake." Masato mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "At least she's alive."

"Hn." Ranmaru grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. As expected of Ranmaru, he was wearing a black shirt that had the word "Rock" on it. "You guys are lucky she didn't die in that accident."

"Yea, there was a 75% chance that she could've died and a 50% chance of her falling into a coma." Ai replied, pulling on his black suspenders over his yellow shirt. Although he's an Android, he still has feelings….for someone at least. "Very lucky, indeed."

"What's this? Ai-Ai caring for someone?" Reiji taunted, nudging the cerulean haired boy with his elbow. "That's the first!"

"Ah, yeah, didn't expect that." Ranmaru mumbled, sighing loudly.

The cyan haired boy didn't reply but stared blankly at his fellow band mates. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Because you never ever care for anyone! I never expected it to be their composer…" Reiji laughed.

"You are so loud, Reiji." Ranmaru grunted. The silver haired boy plopped down on the cushioned seat next to Tokiya and wrapped his arm around the blunet's neck, bringing him closer to his body. Ranmaru gave him a light 'fist to the face'. "I've heard about your faithfulness in your composer…"

Tokiya blushed and scoffed, looking away. "….Pfffft…"

"Ai-Ai, is that true?" Reiji turned to Ai, who stared blankly at Tokiya.

"Yes." He bluntly replied, staring at Tokiya. His data pointed out many things such as the heat emitting from Tokiya's face and how flustered he is.

Reiji dramatically turned to Tokiya and started to pinch his cheeks. "Aww, how cute!" he cooed, making the 'duck face' at Tokiya.

Tokiya slapped Reiji's and Ranmaru's hands away, "Leave me alone."

"You're just embarrassed, Icchi." Ren interjected, smirking. The dirty blond leaned his head back and sighed contentedly. "We all are."

"Oh, lucky Haruka; 9 boys head over heels for her. Lucky duck." Tomo mumbled under her breath, pouting slightly.

"Yes, that seems true…." Ai agreed, a small smile appearing on his lips.

XXX

"Syo-kun!" Haruka greeted, her smile brightening. "How are you?"

"Oi, that's my line." Syo teased, walking up to her and ruffling her hair. Haruka pouted as she blew the knots of hair away from her eyes.

"Hey, I just fixed that…" she pouted, playfully whacking his arm. She winced but ignored it. "Ne, do you know how long I'm supposed to be here?" she asked him hopefully. "I don't want to stay here forever…"

Syo sighed and shook his head. "I don't really know, Nanami. Sorry, but I can tell you something…" he replied, gaining her attention.

"What? What? What is it?" she gasped, staring up at him. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tellllll meeeee!" she whined like a five year old while tugging on his arm softly.

Syo chuckled and patted her head once again, causing her to let go of his wrist. "Everybody is concerned about you." Haruka slumped forward, cutely blowing her bangs out of her face. "What?"

"I already know that…" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her torso.

"Then why don't you ease them?" he suggested, "Tokiya feels responsible of you being here…"

Haruka sighed, "I know. Everybody keeps telling me that. I just…. I just don't want to get him angry again or else I'll commit suicide."

Instantly, Syo pulled her up into a huge hug and held her close to his chest. "Why would you want to cut your life short? Are we that bad of a group?" he whispered into her ear, feeling guilty. Haruka blinked, feeling the vibrations from his chest.

Haruka then gasped, processing what he just said, and slowly wrapped her arms around him, responding to the embrace. "Of course not! You guys are _not _a bad group. You guys are the best band out there!"

"Because you compose our songs?" he bluntly replied, smiling at her once he pulled back.

Haruka giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "No, because you all shine brightly, giving hope to the people out there. Your singing is awesome."

Syo blushed but looked away right in time before Haruka could even notice. "T-thanks…" he trailed off, awkwardly shrugging.

"No problem. If you need another speech about how wonderful you are, I'm always here." She teased, whacking his arm lightly.

"I guess my time with you is over…." Syo sighed, running a hand through his blond hair, "Who do you want to see next?"

"Jinguji-san, please." She whispered, smiling him a 'goodbye'. "See you later."

"Yea, see ya." Syo walked out of the room, grinning.

When the short blond got into Ren's peripheral view, he instantly stood up, pushing his chair back with the back of his knees. "Who's next?" he demanded, losing his composure. Ren _really _wants to see his precious composer since he obviously loves her. As mentioned earlier, Haruka is loved by everybody. Literally.

Syo growled at the saxophonist and rolled his eyes. "You." He mumbled, plopping down on his chair beside Natsuki.

Ren's solemn face bloomed into a smirk as he waved lazily. "Told you." He said, about to leave the room. But before he could disappear into the hallway, he turned around, facing the remaining people waiting in the room. "Is it alright if I tell her that QUARTET NIGHT is here?"

"Go ahead." Reiji answered, waving effortlessly. "I would want to speak to Haru-Haru, too."

"Ugh, do _I _have to go?" Ranmaru grumbled, not interested. Sure, he has a SMALL crush on her but that's it. Just a small crush, nothing more. Promise.

"It's respectful, Kurosaki." Ai nonchalantly replied, analyzing everything around him. Being the awesome android he is, many numbers and voices gave information about the object he stared at. But whenever Ai stares at Haruka, he malfunctions. His 'heart' starts to question about 'love'. "It's best if we at least visit her."

"Then we're going last." Ranmaru declared.

"But, Nanami wants Tokiya to go last since she thinks their conversation will take a long time…" Otoya interjected.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "If we must…" he mumbled, pulling out his headphones and starting to listen to rock music; as expected from a former member of a heavy rock band.

"Well, I'm going to take my leave now…" Ren announced, casually walking down the hall towards Haruka's room.

XXX

"Jinguji-san!" Haruka greeted as she watched Ren open the door.

Ren sat beside her and pulled out a bouquet of roses. He handed them to her and winked. "I've been worried sick about you, Lady."

Haruka blushed as she hid her face behind the crimson flowers. Ren chuckled as he 'confiscated' the roses, putting them on the side table. "T-thanks."

"No problem at all, Little Lamb." Ren replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Haruka answered, gathering the courage to look at him. His eyes were wide with concern as he leaned forward, but stopped when he saw how she fidgeted nervously. He snickered. "Hey, what's so funny?" she pouted, arching her eyebrows at him.

"You." He said in between laughs. "You're so cute sometimes, I just want to eat. You. Up." Ren leaned forward and kissed her nose. He leaned back and smirked how flustered she looked.

"A-ano…." She stammered, avoiding eye contact.

Ren's smirk grew as he replied, "I love you so much." No reply from Haruka, "And I don't expect you to answer. But when you do have your answer, I'll be waiting." Ren got up, and turned his back towards her.

"T-thanks… I guess…" she whispered back.

Ren chuckled. "QUARTET NIGHT is here and they want to visit you, too. Is that okay?" Haruka nodded. "Then I'm guessing you want to speak to Masa next?" Haruka nodded once again.

"Thanks for visiting!" Haruka thanked him before he left her room.

"No problem, Lady." Ren replied, closing the door behind him.

XXX

"That was short." Syo snorted, glaring up at Ren. "I knew it; she didn't want you there."

"No, it was short because I confessed to her." Ren replied confidently, laughing tauntingly at their expressions. Nobody said a thing as Ren sighed loudly.

"You did WHAT?!" Otoya screamed after the silence, jumping up to him and grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him down to his height. "You _confessed_?!"

Ren calmly slapped Otoya's hands away from his neck and nodded. "Yeah, she was too embarrassed to reply so I just left." Ren confirmed, smirking as he sat beside Tomo. "Masa, you're next." The flirt jerked his head towards the composed blunet.

"I know." Masato calmly replied, getting up and walking straight to Haruka's room.

XXX

"May I come in?" Masato's voice brought Haruka back to reality.

"Y-yeah." She nodded, taking deep breaths. "W-was that a confession…?" she whispered under her breath, unheard by Masato.

Masato walked in and stared at her, "Are you okay? I heard that Ren confessed to you…" he trailed off, waiting for Haruka to reply.

"Y-yes, that's right…." She mumbled, her cheeks turning pink for the umpteenth time. "I'm fine…"

"That doesn't really sound convincing…." Masato teased, a small smile graced his lips. His grin grew when he saw Haruka smile back.

"I-Iie, I'm fine… Really." She tried once again, only to be sighed at.

"When will you stop lying?" Masato growled teasingly. "You need to tell us how you feel. I don't want you to get hurt again." He added in a softer voice.

Haruka giggled, waving her hand lazily. "Fine. But it's true, I'm fine, just a bit shocked."

"I know; I didn't really expect Ren to confess to you. I thought he'd just use you and throw you away like every other girl out there." Masato scoffed, practically glaring at the innocent roses beside the pinkette.

"What?" Haruka asked, her voice trembling. Masato blinked, mentally hammering his head against the wall after he realized what he just said. "What do you mean?"

Masato sighed, closing his eyes. "As you well know, Ren is a flirt, a playboy, a person who just uses women for sexual satisfaction."

"Yeah, I know he's a flirt and a playboy, but I never expected him to use other women like that…" Haruka replied, her face flushed in embarrassment. Haruka hates talking about things related to…._that_…kind of stuff.

"Well, now you know." Masato sighed once again. "But I won't let him do anything to you." He reassured, smiling down at her.

Haruka instantly looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. "Thanks so much, Hijirikawa-san."

"No problem. Now, I do think that's all I have to say to you…" Masato started. "Do you want to talk to QUARTET NIGHT?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then, I hope you feel better soon." Masato left the room, hearing a soft 'thanks' in reply.

XXX

"My turn?" Tomochika yawned, rubbing her eye s tiredly at Masato. "Man, you guys take so long sometimes…"

"My visit was brief. And yes, it is your turn." Masato replied, returning to his seat, bowing his head as he started to go deep in thought.

"Yahoo!" Tomochika cheered, jumping out of her seat and running to room 294. "Here I come, best friend forever!" she chanted all the way to the room. "I have come to save you from all your boy problems!"

STARISH blushed crimson as Ai and Ranmaru sighed while Reiji was chuckling. "She sure has a lot of energy. Just like you, Otoyan!" Reiji laughed, clapping his hands.

XXX

**(Haruka is going to change so if you want to see her outfit, then stop skipping here.)**

The door slammed open, frightening the fragile pinkette. Haruka flinched as Tomochika continued to scream; "I MISSED YOU!" Tomo hugged her, slowly and painfully squeezing the life out of her.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka gasped, trying to break the hug. "You're going to kill me!" she squeaked. Instantly, Tomo let go of her and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka, but I've been worried sick about you." She puffed her cheeks, shifting her weight to her other leg. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to speak to you?"

Haruka looked down, shrugging. "….I don't know…"

"I had to wait for like, an hour since the boys were taking _forever_." She complained, but nonetheless smiled.

Haruka giggled and then sighed happily. "Do you know how long I've wanted to change out of these clothes?" Haruka asked, referring to her ripped clothes. "I feel so itchy!" she whined.

Tomo's eyes brightened when her friend mentioned the word 'clothes' and pulled out a bag from nowhere. "Good." She cackled, pulling up the covers and throwing her heels out the window.

"Tomo-chan! What are you doing?!" Haruka squeaked, her eyes widening. She grasped the bed sheet under her as if she would be sucked down a vacuum if she let go.

"I'm gonna dress you up!" the fashionista declared, pointing an accusing finger at the composer. "Undress!"

Haruka's eyes widened even more (if that were possible) and shook her head vigorously. "Ew! No way!" she screeched, bringing her knees towards her chest. "Why would I do that?"

"Do you want to change or not?" Tomo deadpanned, glaring down at her.

Haruka slowly nodded, "Fine, just look away and lock the door." Haruka demanded.

Tomo rolled her eyes and locked the door, her back facing Haruka. "When will you grow up? I'm not going to rape you, I'm your friend." Tomo sighed. "You have a body of a model, be proud of it!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to flash my panties at some stranger!" Haruka defended, wincing as she slipped off her jeans. "Now hand me the pants."

Tomo accurately threw the pants at her friend, "They're _shorts_. Learn your clothes, woman." Tomo teased, rolling her eyes.

Behind the maroon haired girl, Haruka stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a fashionista like you, I'm a composer-"

"For six hot boys." Tomo interrupted, looking over her shoulder and winked. Haruka threw a pillow at her. "That are cray cray for you."

"I said don't look!" she hissed, ignoring the topic.

Tomo raised her hands to mock surrender and lightly shook her head. "Alright, alright." _'I'll let it slide for now, Haruka, but you're not getting away with this!' _Tomochika thought in her head mischievously.

"Thanks." Haruka ripped her shirt apart like Superman to avoid pulling out the tubes that were stuck up her arms. She carefully removed it from her body and threw the destroyed purple shirt onto the ground. "Shirt?"

"_Tube To-_" Tomo started, but was interrupted by a screech. The maroon haired girl quickly turned around to see what happened and saw a shirtless Haruka.

"T-t-tube t-top?" she stammered, covering her face with her hands. "I cann_ot _wear that!"

Tomochika rolled her eyes but threw the pink tube top at her anyways after turning around. "It's either you wear the top or wear nothing."

Haruka gave up, mumbling incoherent words as she unzipped the back. "Fine, help me." She growled, leaning forward.

"You need to take off your 'undergarment', as you like to refer to them as." Tomo rolled her eyes as she walked towards the blushing pinkette.

"I can't reach behind that far…" Haruka trailed off, avoiding Tomo's magenta eyes.

Tomo smirked as she ripped it off and threw it to the ground. She grabbed the back of the tube top and zipped if up Haruka's back. "There we go!" she smiled at her 'work' and dusted her hands off.

"…"

Tomo giggled as she turned to look at Haruka in the face. "Now, isn't that better than wearing those ugly clothes?"

"….Yes." Haruka admitted, looking to her left, suddenly interested into the bouquet of roses.

"Come here, let me do your face." Instantly, Haruka cupped her face defensively as if Tomo was about to chop it off. She laughed at her silliness and slapped her lightly. "Silly girl, I'm going to redo your face!"

Haruka only shivered, scooching away from her. "No!" she screamed.

"Not like that, Haruka!"Tomo rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I'm going to wash your hair, do your makeup, and do you hair!"

"…."

"Alright then, no response means yes!" Tomo squealed, wetting a brush. She walked back to Haruka and started to rake her hair with the brush, the quills digging into her scalp. Nonetheless, Haruka stayed quiet, letting her friend redo her face.

"Will this hurt?" she quietly asked as she continued to dig into her scalp.

"Not at all." Tomo replied like a sadist, now scrubbing Haruka's face down to the bone.

"Oohie, ittbibiie hurrsrsshts (Owie, it hurts)…" Haruka mumbled.

"Just deal with it, dearie." Tomo replied, continuing with her 'magic'.

**Time Skip – 15 Minutes Later**

"Here we are!" Tomo announced, throwing a mirror in front of Haruka's face.

"….The pain was worth it." She replied like a Tsundere. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail, her bangs swept to the side. Her face was completely bare of dirt and visible scratches since Tomochika did the whole process of putting on makeup, including foundation and all that stuff.

"Okay, then," Tomo sighed, walking back and picking up her clothes, stuffing it down the same bag that held the clothes and containers. "I'm throwing these clothes away."

"But, what about-"

"It's too small anyways." Tomo interrupted, leaving the room with a wink. "Go get 'em." She mouthed, causing Haruka to blush even more.

"I hate you so much, Tomo-chan." Haruka puffed, pulling the blankets up to her chest.

XXX

Tomochika skipped out of the room with a triumphant smile as she hummed. "I'm so happy~!"

"What's with you?" Tokiya growled, glaring up at the girl who was literally dancing in the middle of the waiting room. "Haruka is suffering."

She swung the bag in front of his face and pulled it back to prevent the blunet from looking inside the bag. "No, no, no, It's a surprise for you when you visit her." She taunted, making the smooch face at him. "You're going to _love _it!" she declared, throwing herself on the chair.

"What do you mean?" Ranmaru asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

"Nothing, you'll just have to see it. It's your turn, anyways!" she sang, winking at them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Reiji cheered, grabbing Ai and Ranmaru's wrists and dragging them down the hall towards Haruka's room.

XXX

Reiji kicked open the door and hopped all the way to a wide-eyed Haruka. Reiji didn't notice her…change…since his eyes were closed. "How are you, Haru-Haru?" he asked, only to be greeted by silence.

Ai and Ranmaru were gawking at Haruka as she ignored Reiji's question. When Ranmaru abruptly looked away, she fidgeted under Ai's curious stare and twirled the bundle of hair. "I-I'm fine…" she replied.

Reiji finally opened his eyes and blushed. "You look…..nice." he commented, suddenly mature. He turned around to meet a slightly blushing Ai and a casual looking Ranmaru. The silver haired boy wasn't even looking at Haruka since he didn't want her to notice his slightly pink cheeks.

"Thanks…" she whispered. "I bet Tomo-chan told you about this…"

"Yes." Ai approved, his vision blurring. A female voice started repeating the same word in his head; warning, warning, warning.

"Ne, Ai-Ai, are you okay?" Reiji asked, worrying over his band mate.

"Yeah, I just need to step out for a second." Ai replied in a monotone voice, walking straight out of the room. The cyan haired boy heard Haruka ask if he was okay but he ignored the feeling of something in his stomach.

When the android was alone, he clutched the area where his heart was supposed to be and stared down at the ground. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself, feeling himself cool down on the inside. "What is love?" he whispered, walking back in the room once he cooled down.

"Ne, are you okay?" Haruka called out to him.

Ai looked up to her and smiled gently. "Yea."

"That's nice to hear." She then turned to Reiji and smiled. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Kotobuki-senpai."

"Pfft! 'Kotobuki-senpai!' just call me Reiji. Ranmaru; Ranmaru, and Ai; Ai. We're not _that _old…But Ai-Ai is younger than you by a year." Reiji laughed, smiling.

"H-hai, Reiji-san, Ranmaru-kun, Ai-kun." She tested the names on her tongue and smiled.

"Let's leave." Ranmaru grunted, closing his eyes. "Ichinose wants to talk to her too." He added, hoping not to sound rude.

Haruka giggled and nodded. "Sure, you can go. I don't want to bother my senpai's." she waved goodbye to Ranmaru as he stomped out of the room. "You guys must be busy." She sighed in satisfaction.

Ai turned to her and shrugged. "Not really, all we do is rehearse and teach you guys."

"Thanks." Haruka replied.

"Eh? Nani, what did we do?" Reiji asked, his immature nature back. He pouted at her and Haruka snickered.

"For dealing with us. It must be hard teaching amateurs the ways of an idol… Oh, mustn't hold you back…" Haruka trailed off. "Thanks for visiting!"

"Bye, Nanami." Ai bid farewell as he left the room.

"See you back at the dorms, Haru-Haru!" Reiji laughed, following Ai out of the room.

"Okay!"

XXX

Ranmaru patted Tokiya's back as QUARTET NIGHT flooded into the waiting room. "She looks hot." Ranmaru whispered into Tokiya's ear, earning a blush from him.

"Shut it." Tokiya hissed, slapping his hand away from his back.

Reiji then walked up to him and smirked, "It'll be hard to control yourself. Even Ai-Ai had to leave the room to control himself."

"Did not, I was just out there to check something…" Ai interjected, huffing.

Reiji turned to him, "But you were _blushing_." The brunet retorted, earning a whack upside the head.

"You, too, were blushing." Ranmaru scolded, walking towards the elevator. "Let's go!"

Ai followed him to the elevator but Reiji stayed behind to say something to STARISH. "You should've let Tomochika here," he jerked his head to a napping Tomo, "go first so you could see what she looks like."

"OI!" Syo screamed, lunging forward. As if on cue, Natsuki grabbed him before he could beat their senpai up.

"Bye, bye, Reiji-chan!" Natsuki yelled, waving dramatically to the brunet.

Reiji waved goodbye and walked towards the elevator where Ai and Ranmaru were waiting.

Otoya nudged Tokiya's shoulder, "I think it's your turn." He whispered, giving him an encouraging smile. "You can do it!"

"I know, Otoya. I just need to sort things out with her…" he mumbled, staring down at her shoes. "She hates me!" he hissed. He stood up and slowly walked out of the waiting room where everybody stared at him, wishing him good luck.

XXX

Haruka looked out of the window, gathering up all her thoughts. She was angry at herself for aggravating Tokiya but was also mad at the blunet for being irritated. _'It was supposed to be a compliment…' _she thought to herself. But when she heard how Tokiya felt so guilty, the anger towards him immediately disappeared. "I can never stay mad at him…." She whispered, sighing.

"….Haruka….?" she heard a whisper. She looked slowly towards the door and saw a worn-out looking Tokiya. Although he was blushing madly as he stared at her attire, his face expression showed guilt. He rushed towards her, pulled her into a sitting position, and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry…." He whispered into her hair.

She reached up to pat his hair and sighed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "It's okay."

"It's NOT okay. I sent you to the hospital, for Pete's sake!" Tokiya growled at himself, tightening his grasp on her. He could feel their skin touching, causing him to slowly lose control but he stood firm. _'I need to keep control.' _He reminded himself.

Haruka felt a tear drop onto her shoulder and she immediately pulled him closer. And now, he was lying down next to her, hugging and crying into her shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm fine, okay?" she soothed, feeling his hands drift down to her waist. He moved his head into her chest and let out a shaky breath. She stiffened as his hot breath tickled her neck.

"…Why aren't you mad?" he mumbled, letting a tear slide down his cheek. She quickly wiped the tears away and ran her hand through his hair, relieving the blunet. He leaned into her touch and sighed. "Why…?"

She giggled lightly, smiling down at him. She kissed his forehead and whispered against his forehead, "I can never stay mad at you, Tokiya."

Said man's pale blue eyes widened as he felt the warmth from her lips touch his forehead. "…I'm so sorry…" he repeated, closing his eyes. "I…"

She placed her index finger on top of his lips and shushed him. "Shh, I already told you it's fine. I'm fine, I'm alive, and I…" she trailed off, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I….care about you." She sighed, letting the specific 'L' word slide for now. _'It's not time to tell him….' _She thought, smiling sadly at him.

"But I should be saying that…" he retorted. "If I had only controlled my tone… you wouldn't be here." He admitted, feeling the guilt wash over him once again. "I…"

Haruka was starting to get impatient. She pulled back from the hug – which confused Tokiya – and kissed him on the nose, just like what Ren did to her. When she pulled back, she playfully glared at him. "I told you to quit apologizing. If you keep on apologizing, I'll have to punish you." Tokiya blushed.

"But…" he tried to talk but Haruka pulled him back into a hug.

"Stop, besides, It was partially my fault, too. I surprised you…." She blushed, looking deeper into his eyes.

"No, it's not your fault… I was just…surprised, alright? And I'm so-"

Haruka grew a four-way vein as she pulled back and forced her lips onto his. "Quit it!" she hissed, pressing her lips harder onto his.

Finally, Tokiya shut up.

XXX

Hehe, that was long, wasn't it? Yeah it took me a while to type it, but I still got it out! Is that considered a cliff hanger ;D

I'm sorry (I wish I get a kiss from Tokiya…but no~) for any typos, confusion, grammar mistakes, terrible writing, taking a long time to update, and this huge chapter :P. Lol, yeah, if you have any comments, please leave a review. Also, if there is something wrong, don't be afraid to PM me!

Oh and from now on, you guys get to choose what happens in the story ^-^

Pick one –

**A: Make the two adorable love birds go into a full-make out that will probably last for most of the chapter  
B: Make STARISH appear out of nowhere and get all jealous over their relationship. They cause conflict between each other.  
C: Make them confess to each other the next chapter and tell the rest of the members of STARISH  
D: I don't really care**

Lol, do NOT pick 'D' unless you really don't care. Hmm, let me see, I won't update until I get enough reviews to see who wants what.

**I'm getting BRACES tomorrow so I won't be able to update since I'll me moaning and complaining all day in pain :D**

**I really want BRACES so I will be a complete nerd! Lol, see you guys….**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo peepsole! Yosh! I got braces and it hurts. Well, people told me the pain will go away in a few days but man, chewing never seemed so hard!

Yeah, so I got the results and I have one huge question for you: do you guys want to choose what will happen or do you want the story to go on in the author's hands? I don't know if you guys like the system I am running right now; you guys reviewing what you want. I don't know if it's really affective. I'll repeat it again at the end of the chapter and let me know.

**A: 6**

**B: 0**

**C: 1**

**D: 0**

Is it alright if I merge them? Well, you have no choice :P Cuz I am merging 'em!

**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri or else I'd make Haruka choose someone. Haruka's hair is longer and this story is so OOC! Please do not comment 'I hate it' if you do not like it. **

**IF YOU'RE MY SISTER, PLEASE **_**DO NOT **_**READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU'LL JUST TEASE ME ABOUT IT!**

**Who Will Love Me For Me?**

**Song-shot: What Love Really Means by JJ Heller**

**Quote:**

_**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become?**__**I**__**will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**-JJ Heller – What Love Really Means**_

Tokiya stared blankly at Haruka's closed eyes, trying to process what is going on right at that moment. He could feel her lips moving against his own, but he didn't kiss back since he was shocked. And when the pinkette didn't get a reply to the kiss, she pressed even harder, urging him to do something. Ever so slowly, he responded; the idol slightly opened his mouth, closed his eyes, leaned his head to an angle, and pushed his mouth against hers.

"I told you to stop saying sorry." Haruka whispered against his mouth, never opening her eyes to gaze into his mesmerizing pale, blue orbs.

"I can't help it." Tokiya answered, his voice, too, in a husky whisper. She started to pull back but the blunet pulled her closer towards his broad form. "Sorry." He added in a sly voice, pushing her limits.

Haruka could feel the smirk against her mouth as he mumbled an apology. She giggled and kissed him harder than before. "Stop it." She giggled, her voice a BIT lust filled. She slowly wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as Tokiya let his hands rest on her tiny waist.

"No." he muttered against her lips, reaching up to stroke her silky hair behind her back. His hand brushed over the zipper that held her top together. He gasped lightly; he was losing control over himself the more he kissed her. She was just so….adorable being confident and playful around him. And only him. He pulled back, "Never. I'm so sorry, Haruka." He repeated between small pecks on her cheek.

They both opened their eyes, pulling apart from each other as they gazed into their irises. Haruka's mouth twitched into a gentle smile as she ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes once again and lean into her touch. "Don't be sorry, Tokiya. _I'm_ sorry." She corrected, hugging him. Tokiya dug his face into the crook of her neck as she leaned her chin atop his head, sighing deeply.

"Please don't apologize." He begged, inhaling her scent, "I…I was just so surprised…" He let her play with his hair as he stared at the tube top that hugged her model-like figure. Tokiya pressed his forehead up against her collarbone in attempt to hide the blush that spread across his face like wildfire.

"I'm sorry about that…. It just….slipped…" Haruka admitted, fixing his tangled hair. "I had to think before I said anything when I was hanging out with you…"

"Are you saying that you have to control yourself around me…?" Tokiya asked, a bit depressingly. "I thought you could be yourself when you're with me…" he continued, his happiness disappearing.

Haruka's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. She quickly shook her head, "No, no, no, it's not like that." Tokiya stared up at her, his pleading eyes digging into her soul as she got lost in them. "I-it's just that…" Haruka took a deep sigh, trying to push away her embarrassment.

"That….?" Tokiya urged her, politely.

"It's just that…. I don't know what will come out of my mouth when I'm around you." She confessed, closing her eyes in shame. She took another breath as she added, "I don't know if I'll compliment you too much or if I'll just say something random. I don't want to freak you out, or anything. I just don't want to embarrass myself…again."

Tokiya's once lifeless eyes sparked in interest as she said that. He smiled genuinely at her, "Hey, look at me." He commanded, playfully. The pink haired composer obeyed. She looked at him with fear glazed over her eyes as he scooched up to reach her level. "Don't think like that. I don't care if you'll say something random or crazy. Your words always ignite me with life, alright?" he comforted her in a soothing voice that he never used on anyone else. He gently twirled some of her loose strands between his fingers as he continued. "You're not the only one that's controlling yourself."

"What?" she breathed, her eyes widening in shock. "What do you mean?"

Tokiya gulped, "Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself?" Rhetorical question; no one answered; no one uttered a word. "You're just….so….adorable." he admitted, using his hands to gesture out the feeling. Haruka blushed slightly but continued to stare at her crush before her. "I don't want to scare you away with my sudden mood changes."

"Oh, Tokiya," she started, "You don't scare me. If anything, you're my inspiration. _You _were the one who inspired me to compose music."

Tokiya frowned, "But that was-"

"HAYATO." She finished. His frown deepened but she quickly kissed it away. She pulled back and giggled when he leaned further towards her. She gently pushed him away, making him frown. "I don't care about HAYATO anymore. And no, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore." She sighed, forcing her blush away. "You are you, and that's what I like most about you."

"That's it." Tokiya snapped, leaning down to claim her lips. She leaned her forearms against his broad shoulders as his hands drifted down to hold her half-bare half-clothed waist. They pulled each other in, pressing their chests together. Tokiya and Haruka's eyes were closed as both of them blushed, feeling her….uh, _things _make contact with Tokiya's built chest. "I can't control myself anymore." He admitted, prying her lips open with his tongue. He expected more of a challenge from his composer, but it was Haruka. Not to be mean, Haruka, but you're just too weak.

Haruka let him do as he pleased, feeling a new emotion arise in her stomach. She almost purred as his tongue brushed against her moist one, his tongue slithering around hers, daring her to pounce. The battle between the tongues slowly ended as Tokiya gained control over her mouth, biting her lips and going over her perfect, pearl white teeth with his tongue.

"What _I_, Ichinose Tokiya, like about you is how you're so determined, kind, forgiving, and beautiful." He whispered against her open mouth, mixing his breath with hers.

Haruka giggled as she kissed him deeply. "My turn?" she asked. When she got no reply, she started, "What I like about you is how you're just so considerate, hardworking, and playful sometimes. I don't see that every day." Both of them chuckled as they continued.

As you could see, this is no time for confessing. They're busy kissing each other.

"Why must you be so perfect?" Tokiya asked, pulling away from her to bury his head in her neck.

Haruka shook her head, giggling. "I'm not perfect, Tokiya. You're perfect." She corrected, kissing his forehead. "The list of what I like about you goes on forever."

"I'm not perfect. Are you kidding me?" Tokiya scoffed, "I landed you in the hospital."

Haruka groaned, "Will you stop that?" No response from the blunet. "Don't blame yourself, alright? I don't want to hear about that crap every again, so don't even mention it. And no, 'crap' is not a cuss word."

"But…" he started, still trying not to admit defeat. No way is he going to lose against a girl. Haruka, especially.

"No buts." She interrupted, kissing him. "If I hear about this, I will literally smack your bottom when nobody's around." Tokiya blushed. "What?" she deadpanned.

"You don't know how wrong that sounds…" he said, blinking.

Haruka blushed as she lightly pushed him. "….When did you get so…..pervy?"

"Being around Ren." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he held Haruka's thin wrists. "When are you getting out?"

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know. The doctor said he'll give me the results when everybody wanted to speak to me." Tokiya suddenly stood up.

He walked towards the door and left the room without a word. Haruka blinked and sighed, "Did I do something to piss him off again?" she whispered, feeling guilty.

XXX

When Tokiya was about to turn the corner, he saw his reflection on one of those decorative mirrors in the hall. When he saw how much of a mess he was, he sprinted to the bathroom to clean his face up.

Tokiya wet his hands, adjusting his hair so it looked like no one has even laid a finger upon it. He wiped his mouth off, erasing all the kiss marks from Haruka's light lip gloss. The blunet even moved his head around to check if there were no hickeys….just in case. You don't know what Haruka could do to you.

Once Tokiya exited the bathroom, he made a beeline to the waiting room. There waited **(No duh) **everybody else. Some were asleep, some were playing on their phones, some were listening to music, and some were nagging somebody else. The doctor was in the corner, flipping through the pages that were held hostage on the clipboard.

Tokiya coughed, gaining everybody's attention. "Oh, when did you get here, Ichi?" Ren asked, putting away his phone. Otoya took off his headphones while Masato gently woke up Tomo as Natsuki stopped teasing Syo.

"Never mind that," Tokiya turned to the doctor, who was looking up at him. "Nanami-san and I have finished our conversation."

The doctor looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "For 30 minutes? Wow that must've been a pretty long conversation." The doctor smirked lightly at the blunet. Tokiya blushed crimson as the doctor walked passed him to reach Haruka's room.

Thus, the teen was left with the rest of them. Alas, the teasing started. "Eh? So what were you doing with Lady?" Ren taunted, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at the blunet.

Tokiya avoided eye contacted as he crossed his arms, looking away. "We weren't doing anything. I was just apologizing." He defended.

"Really?" Masato asked.

"Yes, really." Tokiya spat as he shot them all the death glare. He rubbed his temples, "We were just talking, alright?"

"Then why were you blushing?" Natsuki deadpanned.

"I-I was not blushing!" he retorted, storming away and to Haruka's room.

"He was blushing." Everybody commented, smirking at each other.

XXX

"Nanami-san, you will be staying here until we have properly treated your wounds." The doctor reported to the awaiting composer.

She kindly thanked him, "Excuse me, how long will that be?" she asked him, politely. The doctor turned towards her, staring up and swaying his head to feign thinking.

"I would say about one or two more days." He replied, checking things off on his clipboard. "Well, people are waiting to talk with you….again."

When he opened the door, Tokiya fell in. "Uh, hi?" he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "….sorry." he was about to turn and leave but the doctor stopped him.

"No, don't be sorry. Nanami-san loves your presence." The doctor smirked at both of them, waltzing out of the room. But before he left, he turned around to lock the doorknob and mouthed, "No one will bother you now."

Both of them blushed, looking away from each other. But when two seconds passed, Haruka sighed. "Wanna sit?" she asked, sliding over to make some room for him to sit. The mattress was leveled so it looked like a chair.

Tokiya shrugged, joining her. "I can't stay away from you." He confessed, staring out the window next to them.

"Neither can I." she admitted, intertwining their fingers. She hugged his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I can't live without you." She whispered, blushing madly.

Tokiya chuckled, watching how she started to open up. "Listen, don't worry. I don't care whether you say something crazy…." He stared into her tired, yellow orbs. "'Cause I'm about to say something even crazier; I love you."

Haruka giggled, "And I you." She announced, sealing their love with a kiss.

XXX

Woo! Took me thirty minutes to work on this thing.

Okay, let me ask this one more time. This time, you get to choose!

Pick one –

**A: Let the author make the decisions  
B: Let the reviewer make the decisions**

I swear, this will be the last question thing unless you choose letter 'A'.

If I don't get enough reviews to see who wants what, I'll just make it A. So make sure you comment what you want.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, confusions, weird style of writing, and yeah.

What d'ya think? Good? Bad? Worth the wait? I dunno, bai!


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said that my computer was broken, but I managed to get my sister off of her laptop and use it. Lol, selfish of me. But I just _had _to write.

Anywho, swhat up? Doing good? Bad? Well, here are the results.

**Let the author make the decisions (A) – 4 **

**Let the reviewer make the decisions (B) – 1**

Gomenasai, but I have to go with the majority, alright? I hope I haven't caused conflict between anybody. I'm SORRY!

And since I now am in control over this story, this shall be the last chapter! Thank you for staying with me, minna-san! X(((((( This is the end….

Warning: This chapter/epilogue is the worst chapter/epilogue in history.

**Who Will Love Me For Me?**

**Song-shot: What Love Really Means by JJ Heller**

**Quote:**

_**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become?**__**I**__**will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**-JJ Heller – What Love Really Means**_

The two sat next to each other as they sat in a comfortable silence. Haruka hummed a melody as Tokiya stroked her hair. "When are you getting out?" Tokiya asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her voice, or just start a small conversation.

Haruka stopped humming (much to Tokiya's dismay) and giggled, "You already know, Tokiya-kun. You eavesdropped on us." She remarked, nudging him playfully. She giggled when he nudged her back, knocking her to her side. She clumsily got up and pushed him weakly.

Tokiya chuckled, "I couldn't help myself. I just can't wait until you get out. Just 24 to 48 more hours left." He sighed, smiling.

Haruka leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "Just a few more hours left until I can leave this place." She stared straight across the room to look at her reflection on the small TV that was mounted on the wall. Then, her eyes widened. "What about my car?!" she squeaked suddenly, scaring Tokiya.

Tokiya flinched as he heard her high pitched voice interrupt his thoughts. He kissed her temple when he saw the worry and concern in her eyes. "Don't worry about that. I'll get you a new-"

"No!" she interrupted harshly, pointing a finger at him. "You are NOT getting me a new car!" she scolded, jabbing his chest harder after every word.

Tokiya winced, "But…"

"No buts, mister." Haruka snapped, glaring up at him. "I'll get my own car. And my own phone. And my own purse. And my own…." Haruka's voice started to slow down and trail off as she started to realize how many things she had to rebuy. _'I'm going to have to make billions of songs to get myself a car, a phone, uh…u-uh…' _she thought, panic replacing confidence.

When Tokiya snickered, Haruka pouted up at him. "You see? I'll buy them." He tried again, placing a reassuring hand on top of her bare shoulder. Tokiya blushed but hid it well with a warm smile.

"No." she rejected, stubbornly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, huffing. "No way. I'll work for it." She retorted.

"I'm the idol." Tokiya pointed out. Haruka snorted, her nose scrunching up cutely.

"So? I'm a composer. You're just pointing out the obvious, Toki-kun." Haruka rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips.

Tokiya chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in. "Okay then. I love you. Did I point out the obvious?" Tokiya teased with a sly smile.

Haruka blushed, continuing to stare out the window. "_Obviously_." She growled playfully, looking up at him. "You're still not going to buy me a new car and a cell phone. They're too expensive."

Tokiya rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease, did you forget that I'm HAYATO _and _Tokiya? I can buy anything." Tokiya bragged, puffing out his chest. Haruka giggled, lightly slapping his built torso.

"I don't care; you're not wasting your money on me."

"I'm not wasting it. I'd buy anything for you." Tokiya replied, smiling down at her. He bent down to kiss her on the nose. "Please?"

"Tokiya, no means no." Haruka groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Just drop it."

Tokiya pouted when he realized that he was starting to aggravate his composer, "Fine." He pouted, leaning his head on top of hers. "Can I at least buy you your phone?" Tokiya begged.

"Fine. You can buy me a phone. Oh, can you also buy me a case, too?" Haruka fluttered her eyelashes at him, bringing her hands together.

"All right." Tokiya agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "Anything for you, Haru-koi." He whispered, making Haruka blush crimson. He chuckled, pinching her cheeks. "You're so cute!"

"Tokiyaaa!" Haruka complained, trying to slap his hands away. The blunet chuckled as she looked away, embarrassed. "No more." She demanded like a two year old.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to stop pinching your cute cheeks." Tokiya mocked surrender, bringing his hands up in surrender.

"How are my cheeks cute? They're just pieces of flesh." The composer pointed out, pointing to her cheeks. Tokiya shrugged, staring lovingly into her eyes. "I love you, Ichinose Tokiya." She mumbled out, getting lost in his blue orbs. Tokiya smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And _why _did you say my full name?" He chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Because I only love _you_. Not HAYATO, not Ren, not anyone else but _you_." She whispered, smiling.

"I hope you know that I love you, too." Tokiya whispered into her ear, holding her close to his chest. A chest to chest contact! OOH~!

XXX

Two days later (Tokiya wanted to stay with Haruka until she was out, but Ren knocked down the door and dragged the poor blunet away from Haruka), Tokiya was standing in a crowd of girls, trying to get to a Verizon store. It was only a few yards away, but the ladies were creating a huge barrier in front and behind him. No turning back.

"KYAA! IT'S HAYATO-SAMA!" Every single girl squealed into his ear. Girls all around chased after him, trying to get him to sign their possessions.

Instantly, he was offered to sign notebooks, but Tokiya refused, attempting to slip out of the horde of girls. When his little trick didn't work out so well, he sighed loudly.

"Why would you mistake me for my frivolous brother?" he snapped in a serious tone, shocking all of his fan girls. Instantly, every girl backed up, bowing repetitively.

"We gotta go!" was their excuse as they sprinted away, tears escaping their eyes. "We thought he was HAYATO!" girls whispered as they ran away.

Tokiya only sighed, cursing under his breath. "They only want HAYATO." He mumbled, walking into the Verizon store. He looked around just to make sure there weren't any girls around and sighed in relief when he saw none. "Good grief." He sighed, walking to the newest release; iPhone 5s. He smiled gently, admiring the phones.

Then, a bright sign came into view: CUSTOM MADE CASES!

Tokiya smirked, striding towards the desk where a man sat, taking orders from many people. He was going to make an adorable case for his beloved Haruka.

XXX

"YES! I'M FINALLY OUT!" Haruka screamed, jumping in the air. Tokiya still hasn't returned to her, and Haruka was starting to worry just a little bit. He was probably getting a long lecture about sharing Haruka.

The pink haired teen finally changed into a more comfortable and presentable outfit; a simple t-shirt that hugged her form and jeans shorts, black high tops adorning her feet. Groovy, Haruka, _groovayyy_.

She walked into the Master Course, only to be greeted by silence. "Hello…?" her voice echoed against the tiles. She peeked into the living room; nothing. In the kitchen and dining area; nothing. She sighed, "Nobody's here?" she asked no one, pouting. She made her way to her room, seeing something – or some_one_ – go into her room. She raised a brow in curiosity, slowly walking towards her dorm.

When she opened her door, she saw Tokiya sitting on her bed with a small box in his hands. He was smiling nervously up at her, "Hey, Haruka. Sorry, I wasn't there when you got out." He apologized, sheepishly smiling.

Haruka shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "No need to apologize. What's with the gift?" she got straight to the point, staring curiously at the gift in his hands. Tokiya nervously held it out.

"Here, I got you your phone and your case." He mumbled, moving over so that she could sit down next to him. She gingerly took it and slowly opened the cover, peering inside.

When her eyes landed on her new phone and case, her mouth dropped. Tears started to form in her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulders, covering her mouth. "I…." she started, taking the phone out of the box.

"Don't like it…..?" Tokiya sighed, staring into her eyes. Haruka shook her head.

"I love it!" she squealed, jumping on him and hugging him, squeezing the life out of the poor guy. Tokiya sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her tears on his shoulder.

She stared at the case, more tears forming in her eyes, "I love the case even more." She held it up and read the cursive words that were printed on the back fancily, "I Will Love You For You." She whispered, hugging him harder. "I love it so much!" she whisper-screamed into his ear.

"I'm glad." Tokiya replied, hugging her back. "You know that I do love you for you." He pointed out. "Right?" he quickly added, just to make sure.

"Of course I know that!" she said in a scolding voice. "But that's my line." She teased, kissing him on the lips. "I will love you for you, Toki-koi, not HAYATO, but you." She mumbled, pressing their foreheads together and staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love you so much." Tokiya mumbled, getting lost in her bright, golden eyes.

"I love you more." She giggled, kissing him once again.

XXX+ THE END +XXX

Lol, what a terrible ending! This was originally supposed to be a two-shot, but it tripled in size! XD

Thanks for reading this short 'story' and reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

But don't worry, I have many more stories to plan and post for UtaPri ;D

See y'all in my other stories :D


	7. A Little Reminder :D

Hello, remember how I posted the Very Important note? Yeah, I replaced it with the last chapter! So, go ahead and read the last chapter of **Who Will Love Me for Me? **Yes, it's over. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
